FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional armature assembly 10, of a DC motor, shown without the windings for clarity of illustration. A commutator 12 and oil throw washer 14 of the assembly 10 are provided as two separate parts/components near a lamination stack 15. The oil throw washer 14 is mounted to a shaft 16 adjacent to the commutator and prevents oil that migrates, from a bushing (not shown) and along the shaft, from contacting the commutator.
Providing a separate washer 14 results in an additional component cost and additional assembly cost and thus increases the overall cost of the armature assembly 10.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an armature assembly of reduced cost by integrating an oil throw and recovery structure into the structure of the commutator.